


The Dangers of Socialising with Interns

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, slight angst, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Inviting Emu to the pub the night before Valentine's Day wasn't the wisest course of action for Hiiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Episode 17, with **spoilers** up until that point.
> 
> Long story short, I've done SO many drafts of this story, and ended up in its current form. It has been angstier and fluffier and everything in between. What I'm left with isn't great, but due to my writer's block, is as good as it's going to get. I wanted to post a Valentine's fic but am really struggling to write at the moment; so decided to finish this and not let it go to waste. Huge thanks to guava for providing ideas and encouraging me to press on with it.
> 
> Small **warning** for Emu being slightly intoxicated during the "explicit" scene, although he does quite clearly consent.

Hiiro was going to have to do something about the intern.

He’d had five years to learn to recognise the hollow space that pervaded him in the weeks and months after Saki’s death, until he’d learned to keep her in his memories, and let the emptiness fade away into nothing. Over time it had troubled him less and less only to come back, stronger than ever, after Graphite was defeated. Just when he’d started to think he might be getting it under control again, he’d noticed it trickling in slowly, a little at a time. He’d been looking at Saki’s photo one day and realised she might no longer be the source of his problem. The feeling of every moment of regret since she died was still there; but the blankness didn’t come. Something else was causing it. Then one day he felt it as he watched Emu stagger away, supported by Poppy, after another battle with Para-DX. There was Hiiro’s answer.

He couldn’t have that sort of thing distracting him from his work, so when Emu finished his shift and returned to CR, Hiiro intercepted him, “Intern.”

Emu looked up, eyes wide. Fatigue made the circles underneath them a little darker; blossoming against his skin, which was a little paler than usual.

“Do you have plans this evening?” said Hiiro.

Emu shrugged. “I was just gonna go home and do laundry and stuff. Play some games. Unless you –” His eyes widened, “You’re asking _me_ if I want to do something?”

“I wondered if you would like to come for a drink. I wanted to talk to you,” Hiiro said, quickly. Guys didn’t usually have tea or cake together, and he wasn’t prepared to go anywhere that had arcade machines. “I know a nice pub, but if you –”

“Can’t you say it here?” 

“It would help if we could be away from CR,” said Hiiro. “Away from Poppy and my father.”

“They’re not here now. What’s stopping you?” said Emu.

It wasn’t an unreasonable response, not given everything that had transpired over the last couple of weeks. Hiiro still wasn’t sure that Emu had believed the reason Brave and Snipe had attacked him was because he was causing increased stress to Saiba Nico. It probably also seemed suspicious for Hiiro to socialise outside of work; especially with subordinates.

“It’s not about work,” said Hiiro.

“OK. Wait here. I’ll get my stuff,” said Emu, and it seemed to be that simple.

***

Hiiro chose a pub some distance from the hospital just so he could be fairly confident that no one who worked there would see him.

“What do you want?” he asked Emu. “I’ll pay.”

“A beer. Please.”

“I thought you didn’t drink,” said Hiiro. Typical of an intern to say he didn’t drink, and then request alcohol when someone else was picking up the tab. On the other hand, Emu didn’t have a lot of money. Hiiro, who had always been financially comfortable, couldn’t imagine living on the wages of the junior staff.

“I know, but – everyone else is drinking in here. I’ll feel silly if I just order an orange juice or something. And neither of us is working tomorrow.”

They weren’t, coincidentally. It was the only day that fitted their shift pattern. Tomorrow happened to be Valentine’s Day. Hiiro had an important operation to perform later in the week, and couldn’t take his day off at any other time; so he’d resolved himself to simply forgetting the date, along with any image of a girl who had brought him sweets. He never thought of himself as being off-duty anyway, even when he wasn’t at work. It shouldn’t surprise him that Emu was such a slacker. That was why he was still an intern while Hiiro was already further ahead in his field than Emu could ever expect to be.

“What did you want to talk about?” said Emu, when the drinks arrived.

“… Ah.” Well, now Hiiro was stuck. He’d intended to use the exercise to “subtly” probe Emu for any more clues regarding the virus; but, now it came down to it, he couldn’t think of what to say or ask. If he started asking questions about Emu’s wellbeing, Emu would become suspicious. That in itself might put more stress on him, thinking that something was being hidden from him –

“It’s Para-DX, right?” said Emu.

“What?”

“Para-DX,” Emu repeated. “He’s way above Mighty Brothers’ power level. He can knock me out in one hit – but he’s protected me from Bugsters. I don’t know what he’s trying to do.”

“Oh. Yes. Oh … that.” Hiiro hadn’t given it any more thought. He knew he _should_ , and that Para-DX posed a serious threat; but it didn’t concern him half so much as the danger growing within Emu’s own body.

Emu straightened up, and briefly put his hand to his head. That wasn’t a good sign.

“You’ve been having a lot of headaches,” Hiiro said. This wasn’t a question.

“I know … it happens when I transform. And often after I fight. You think it’s just that? It might be something the Gashats do. Or else I need an eye test.” Emu managed a weak smile.

Hiiro frowned. He’d forgotten that: the intern did not know the full story about the Gashats. It was another matter that, if brought up, would put him under intense stress. Hiiro wanted to try to ask more, but Emu was already ignoring him, chattering about work and video games and other such things.

“Your headaches.” Hiiro tried again, “You said that –”

“I’m not gonna have a headache. Don’t worry. It’s just one drink,” said Emu.

He’d had _three_ beers by the time Hiiro managed to convince him to leave. Emu was an adult and could drink as much as he liked; but Hiiro wondered if he shouldn’t have intervened earlier. It had been obvious after the first one what a lightweight Emu was; and the situation was at least partly Hiiro’s fault for inviting Emu out to the pub in the first place.

“Maybe you should stay with me.” Hiiro could put Emu in a taxi, but didn’t like the idea of the intern crashing out in his clothes and waking with a hangover. If Emu came back to Hiiro’s home he could at least get some rest on the guest futon and Hiiro would make sure he took plenty of fluids and painkillers.

“But I don’t have any clothes. Or a toothbrush,” Emu pointed out.

“I have spare toothbrushes. You can borrow my clothes if you like.” Hiiro felt a twitch come on at the thought of letting his tasteful, immaculate clothing get into Emu’s hands; but there wasn’t much else to be done. “You said it yourself. Neither of us is working tomorrow.”

***

Hiiro set up the guest futon whilst Emu used the bathroom and then strolled outside wearing only his boxer shorts. Even if Emu hadn’t been drinking, Hiiro doubted it would ever occur to him that wandering around in one’s underwear whilst you were a guest in their house wasn’t appropriate.

“Shall I fetch you some pyjamas?” Hiiro said pointedly.

“That’s all right. _No thank you_.” Emu tried to imitate Hiiro’s pitch-perfect English and giggled.

Hiiro’s pyjamas would be a little too small for Emu, but all the same, he would have to insist. He couldn’t have a half-naked intern wandering around his apartment. As Emu’s superior it was his responsibility to demand that Emu protect his dignity. He was just about to order that Emu come with him to try on and see which pair fitted; when he noticed the dark stain spreading across Emu’s lower stomach, “What’s that?”

“That?” Emu looked down at it, “It’s from my battle with Para-DX. It’s just bruising. Don’t know if I’ve got any scars there.”

Hiiro was a doctor. Of course he knew it was bruising. It didn’t look dangerous, but was obviously painful. That was to be expected. He felt suddenly protective of Emu, and reached out towards him, trying to steady him without pressing on the injured area. Emu looked curiously up at him, “What are you doing?”

“I’m just supporting your weight. Those bruises are quite deep,” said Hiiro.

“Oh. I thought you were trying to hug me goodnight.”

Emu smiled, and then threw his arms around Hiiro’s shoulder, deciding to go for a hug after all. It caught Hiiro off-balance and he staggered, quickly catching Emu so that they didn’t tumble into a heap on the ground. He helped Emu stand, keeping a wary eye on the intern, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, of course!” said Emu, stretching out his arms for Hiiro again.

Hiiro drew back, “I mean it. You’ve been drinking.”

“Only a _couple_ of drinks. I’m not drunk,” Emu said, and he didn’t sound it. “I really like you.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips very softly against Hiiro’s.

Emu liked him. Emu had kissed him. That meant, to a greater or lesser degree, that Emu wanted him. Hiiro studied Emu’s features, looking for any sign at all for them not to proceed. Emu’s lips were slightly open, eyes wide in his cute face, but with no glazing and no indication that he wasn’t in control of his senses. Hiiro brushed Emu’s fringe aside just to be able to see him properly; and Emu took hold of Hiiro’s jaw for another kiss. When they took a moment to breathe Hiiro climbed onto the futon and drew Emu down beside him, using his own body to shield the intern from impact. He wished it were in his power to take care of Emu; to keep Emu by his side and not lose him like Saki. Pulling Emu close to him, expressing with his body what was in his heart, Hiiro kissed Emu.

Emu returned the kiss, pressing up against Hiiro and shifting their position on the futon slightly. Feeling Emu’s body so close was beginning to stimulate Hiiro, his mind flooding with a wave of pleasure and panic. Emu smiled and pressed more closely against him, trailing long fingers across Hiiro’s hip, apparently as skilled with touch as they were with video games. He gave Hiiro’s dick a squeeze, and Hiiro jolted – “What was _that_ for?”

“I wanted to touch it. You’re getting hard,” said Emu, reaching out for Hiiro again.

Hiiro bit down on his lower lip, letting Emu explore. It felt like watching him play a new video game for the first time. Certainly it was awkward enough to make Hiiro self-conscious, but the sense of wonderment that he could see and _feel_ from Emu made Hiiro’s heart lighter than it had been for at least five years. He could tell he wasn’t going to last long, even this soon, and he wanted to bring Emu pleasure; so he gently moved the hand away, draping his free arm around Emu and encouraging the intern to move across enough that Hiiro could fit in beside him. There wasn’t much room for both on the small futon but he enjoyed holding Emu like this, feeling Emu’s heartbeat increase its pace just a little, evidence that Emu shared at least a little of whatever Hiiro felt towards him.

It turned out that there also wasn’t much room for Hiiro to wrap his hand around both of them. Emu wasn’t small. Hiiro hadn’t given much thought as to what Emu’s dick might have looked like but, if he _had_ , he knew he wouldn’t have expected something quite so generous. Emu’s hands were a little wider than Hiiro’s so Hiiro reached for one, guiding it downwards to cover them both and begin stroking. Emu’s movements were awkward and he was finding it difficult to get into a rhythm with Hiiro; wriggling about and shifting his hips in an effort to resolve the problem. Hiiro was already leaking, so that made stimulation a little easier. He tried to use his free hand to pin down Emu’s hip and encourage Emu to stay still so that Hiiro could try to match him.

This worked for at most a minute or so before Emu began moving around again; moaning low in his throat and thrusting up into his own hand. They still weren’t quite keeping pace together but the combination of sound and friction was rapidly driving Hiiro over the edge. He managed to hold out just long enough for Emu to finish first, before following him into oblivion moments later. It really wouldn’t do Hiiro’s professional image any good for him to let a subordinate last longer in bed.

Hiiro recovered a little more quickly than Emu and got up to begin cleaning the worst of the mess. They’d ruined the guest futon now so Emu would have to share Hiiro’s bed; which wasn’t ideal, but for one night it would be pleasant enough. It wasn’t until Hiiro quickly checked his phone for messages from the hospital that he realised it was past midnight. He should get some rest, but after the activity with Emu, he was in the mood for a bedtime snack.

“Intern.”

“What?”

Emu was sitting up in the middle of the stained futon, hair ruffled, expression adorably confused. He was so cute that Hiiro wanted to kiss him again, but settled for saying “I’m going to have chocolate cake. Do you want some?”

“What time is it?” said Emu.

“Almost half past midnight.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Emu’s face lit up, “Chocolate for Valentine’s Day, right? Yeah, let’s eat!”

“That’s not –” Hiiro began.

He felt Emu's warm arms wrap around Hiiro's waist; and then heat flooding to his cheeks as they turned the colour of the Ex-Aid suit.


End file.
